


Warmth

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, asuka is the mvp of this fic, stubborn boys being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: “You can stay at my place!” Judai tried not to sound too desperate, but he really didn't want Jun wandering off in this weather to – to nowhere good, it was obvious. “Please?” he added, just as the first lightning flashed and thunder rumbled not long after it. “Er, after all this has stopped,” he decided. “I mean, we can at least finish the coffee.”Look I just want more ~*Content*~ for this pairing and sometimes you have to write it yourself.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> June = Jun = IT'S MANJOUME MONTH BABY*

It was well on its way to becoming a dark and stormy night, but Judai managed to duck into the little cafe where Asuka worked just before it worsened, rain hammering on the roof and windows as he cheerfully ordered a coffee and retreated to his favoured table. Asuka was on shift, so he had at least a few hours to try and wait out the storm before he got kicked out.

It had barely been ten minutes of the occasional sip of warm coffee and scrolling through his phone before the door banged open, wind rushing in behind the newcomer, who got in a few steps before he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. There were few customers at this hour so Asuka hurried out from behind the counter but Judai got there first, crouching down to offer a hand to the bedraggled stranger.

“Are you all right?” Judai asked as the boy, around his age, pushed wet, black hair out of his eyes.

“I'm f-fine,” the dark-haired boy growled, struggling to stand up on his own and swaying lightly once he was on his feet. After a wordless glance at Asuka, Judai led him back to his table, taking a moment to help peel him out of the soaking black coat he wore. He was thin underneath it, too thin for Judai's liking, and his pale skin did nothing to help the overall image of bedraggled misery. Especially when the boy wrapped his arms around himself and shrank back into the booth seat like he wanted to disappear.

“My name's Judai!” Judai said brightly, because the poor guy looked like he needed some cheer right now. He stuck his hand out. Dark eyes watched it for a moment before the other boy realised he was expected to do something.

“Thanks,” he muttered, his hand cold and clammy under Judai's before he quickly withdrew it. “...Jun,” he said quietly, looking away.

“Cool,” Judai said, “that's a nice name. Here.” He pushed his still nearly-full coffee at Jun, who protested, but Judai ignored it as he bounced across to Asuka, behind the counter once more, to order another. 

“Is everything OK?” she whispered, glancing over to where Jun was slumped against the booth as she accepted the coins Judai pushed over the counter. 

“Dunno,” Judai said, taking the cup gratefully. “So far I've gotten a name.”

“See if he needs to call anyone,” she hissed after him as Judai headed back to the table. He slipped back into his seat, noting that at least Jun wasn't shivering so much any more. “Uh, here,” Judai said, swapping their coffees back to take his old one and give Jun the new – he doubted the other boy had touched it in the time he'd had the opportunity to.

“I don't n-need anything,” Jun argued, undermining himself with an involuntary full-body shiver.

“Need to call anyone?” Judai blithely ignored what had just been said to him as he pushed his phone across the table, charms looped around the wrist holder he never used jangling. It was years out of date, the screen cracked, but it worked and it had internet and that was enough for him.

“I'm fine,” Jun bluntly insisted with a scowl, but he reached out to hold his coffee cup to warm his hands, so Judai would take small victories where he could get them. “Actually,” Jun said after a moment, “can I check something?”

“Sure!” Judai beamed, glad to be useful. Jun spun the phone around to face him and after a moment of him searching, Judai reached over to bring up the internet browser for him, fingers brushing slightly against Jun's hand – markedly warmer now than from ten minutes ago. “Thanks,” Jun muttered, bringing up a news site and clicking over to the Business and Finance section. Judai watched, nonplussed, as he scrolled past headlines until he settled on one from three days ago that read _Manjoume Inc. closes deal with Kaibacorp_.

Jun stared at it for a good long while. 

“Stupid,” he muttered, shaking his head and standing up in the same movement. “H-hey!” Judai jumped up as well, grabbing his phone off the table as Jun reached out to take his still-wet coat. “You got anywhere to stay?” he asked, a little breathlessly, as Jun paused in the middle of struggling into the long sleeves.

The silence said everything.

“You can stay at my place!” Judai tried not to sound too desperate, but he really didn't want Jun wandering off in this weather to – to nowhere good, it was obvious. “Please?” he added, just as the first lightning flashed and thunder rumbled not long after it. “Er, after all this has stopped,” he decided. “I mean, we can at least finish the coffee.”

“Fine.” Jun slumped bonelessly back into his seat, and inwardly Judai cheered. “I don't know if I'll be able to pay you back.”

“Hey, that's no problem!” Judai caught Asuka's eyes from across the room, grinned at her, and let her know everything was all right with his favourite gesture.

_Gotcha_.

She rolled her eyes and turned away to to whatever it was baristas did behind the counter. Jun took his first sip of coffee, thunder rumbling again, and Judai was content.

**Author's Note:**

> *this isn't an actual thing I invented it like two days ago because last time I wrote GX stuff was around this time of year and I would like to make it A Thing (for me) (you can join in if you like I don't mind)


End file.
